I'd Lie
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Luna gets to perform in front of the entire student body at the fall dance but her eyes aren't glued to the floor, they're glued to her best friend and the woman that stole him away from her. A tale of 'unrequited' love in the form of flashbacks and lyrics. Better than it sounds. Edward/Bella with OC friend. Prequel to 'Forbidden Desires'.


_**Okay so this is a sorta prequel to my 'Forbidden Desires' story. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it since I've been risking my neck by writing it at work haha. **_

_**If you haven't read 'Forbidden Desires', it doesn't particularly matter but it might help it make a bit more sense. **_

* * *

I stared out across the hall, which had been extravagantly decorated for the special occasion, while my hands held the microphone close to my mouth. Behind me, the hired band were beginning the introduction but I couldn't pay attention to them; my focus was directed towards the snack table where I could see them together, her laughing while he merely smiled, his eyes twinkling with an emotion I couldn't quite make out due to ever-changing lights being directed at the small stage I was standing on.

With I sigh, I began my part, making sure to play the role of 'happy entertainer' perfectly.

* * *

"_**I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He'll tell me about his night while I count the colours in his eyes."**_

* * *

"_Me, Jasper and Em just took a little trip to the wildlife reservation down state. They're having a bit of a problem with population control," Edward said as we waited for the light to turn green. We'd managed to get out of the house before the rest so he could fill me in on what I had missed while I was sleeping. I hated that I needed to do it but it couldn't be helped; it was in my DNA after all. However, the grin on his face said that the boys had been a little mischievous. ", so we helped them out a little."_

"_And by helping them out, you mean that you dived in heads first and killed what you could?" I assumed with a smile of my own. Chuckling, he turned to face me and that was when I noticed the shocking shade of golden that his eyes had become after a good feed. It had been months since I had seen them that colour but I had to admit, it suited him well although so did the hungry hazel… and the starved ebony._

"_You know us far too well… Although, we did bring you a little something back."_

"_Oooo… What is it?" I asked, my eyes lightening up at the thought of a present but that only caused him to laugh more, a sound that I could listen to all day without once getting bored._

"_It was that bowl in the refrigerator. I thought you might fancy some lion for a change."_

"_Ah, that's what that was. I thought it was another one of Esme's attempts at making Jello."_

* * *

"_**He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair; I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong."**_

* * *

"_I just don't know anymore Lu. It just feels as though I'm never going to find her." He sighed, running his fingers through his messy bronze hair before reclining back into his bed, tucking his arm behind his head in order to get comfortable. Giggling, I skipped over from my place perched on his window seat to lay down with him. Once my head was nestled snuggly in the crook of his neck, I picked up the hand that was resting on his stomach, tracing circles on his palm with the tip of my thumb._

"_Don't worry Edward. You'll find her and when ya do, I'm gonna get to say 'I told you so'." I assured him, sighing when I felt his hand escape my hold in favour of wrapping itself around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm body so we molding perfectly together, a detail I couldn't force myself to forget. _

"_I have you… No matter what I want," he murmured, tilting my chin up with a single finger so our gazes lock. ", I'm always going to have exactly what I need right here." _

* * *

"_**And I don't think it's ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke and I fake a smile, but I know all his favourite songs." **_

* * *

"_There is no way you can possibly know every piece of music I like!" He chuckled as he played the piano while I sat crossed legged on the top of it, something he usually protested to but it seemed as if he had forgotten. _

"_I do! Claire de Lune. Fur Elise. Greensleeves. Anything by Paramore," I listed, winking when I came to the last one, knowing that he didn't want his brothers to find out about his 'guilty little pleasure' as he called it. Just from the expression on his face, I knew that he'd be blushing if he could. _

"_Alright. You've got me Lu-lu bear."_

"_Urgh!" I shrieked, sticking my tongue out in over-exaggerated disgust. "You know how much I hate that nickname!"_

"_But you don't mind me using it, do you Lu-Lu bear?" he asked, staring up at me with a playful pout. _

_I just sighed in defeat._

* * *

"_**And I could tell you, his favourite colours green, he loves to argue and born on the seventeenth. His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes; if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."**_

* * *

However, despite the words that were coming from my mouth, my mind would always replace them with the parody I had sang for him years ago.

"_And I can tell you, his favourite colours blue, he hates to argue, changed when he was seventeen. His familys beautiful, they all have Carlisle's eyes and if you ask me if I love him…"_

"_You'd lie and say that you did." He joked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we wandered down the forest, returning from our meadow where he'd surprised me with a small picnic lunch; it was so sweet but it made my heart ache. He'd never know how I felt about him. _

_He couldn't know how I felt about him. _

"_Course I love you Edward. You're my bestest friend in the whole entire world!" I gushed childishly, turning in his hold to hug him tightly, making him laugh. _

"_I love you too Lu-lu bear."_

* * *

"_**He looks around the room, innocently overlooks the truth. Shouldn't a light go on? Doesn't he know that I've had him memorised for so long?"**_

* * *

_I was sat at the cafeteria table with the rest of the gang; Emmett was babbling on about something 'hilarious' that happened during gym class but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. There, across the hall, was Edward talking to some girl while she was getting her lunch. His eyes moved around the room, scanning his surroundings and there was something inside of me that he was looking for me, that he has mistaken the girl for me but I was wrong. _

_After a moment, he moved over to an empty table around ten feet away from us and began speaking with the girl who just stared at him, as if in awe by his beautiful piece of camouflage. _

_Without realising, I crushed the glass of milk in my hand, spilling the white substance all over the table and into my lap but I couldn't bring myself to care about it. _

"_Hey Lu, you okay?" Jazz whispered, his voice low and worried in my ear but it seemed distant. I could feel a calm wave crash over me but the serenity it offered only lasted a few seconds before fading away as quickly as it had come, causing my friend to grip my hand tightly. "Luna. What's wrong?"_

_What's wrong?_

_My heart was breaking. _

* * *

"_**He sees everything in black and white, never lets nobody see him cry so I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine…"**_

* * *

"_Urgh, I hate that girl! We spent hours cooking for her and she just throws it back in our faces!" Rose yelled, storming into the living room where I'd fled to when Bella walked into the house; I couldn't stand being in the same room as her and I definitely couldn't stand back and watch her try and poison Edward against me._

"_Calm down Rose,"_

"_I'm not gonna calm down! She's a bitch!"_

_Sighing, I continued to flick through the channels until 'Phantom of the Opera' appeared on the screen. Smiling slightly, I snuggled back into the sofa and settled down to watching it but a few moments into it, the couple of the hour wandered in. As predicted, Edward's face lit up like an excited child's but Bella just stared at the screen, almost disgusted. _

"_How can you watch this?"_

"_Quite easily. You just open your eyes and look at the screen." The blonde vampire snapped from her place by the window. The minute the film came on, she had set to work by closing the curtains to block out all of the light. _

"_Rose, was it really necessary?"_

"_Was it really necessary for her to ask an obvious question?"_

_Taking a deep breath, I stood from my seat then walked out but as I left, I could see the victorious smirk that crept onto Bella's face._

* * *

"_**And I can tell you, his favourite colours blue, he hates to argue, changed when he was seventeen. His familys beautiful, they all have Carlisle's eyes and if you ask me if I love him…"**_

"_**He stands there then walks away, my God if I could only say 'I'm holding every breath for you; He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar and I think he can see through everything but my heart…" **_

* * *

"_Right… now put your hand there… yeah, just like that… Press down harder… harder… Come on Lu, it's not going to break… Don't be afraid to get a good grip near the base… That's it now slide your hand up quickly, then back down…" Edward whispered, his hand covering mine as he held onto the guitar in front of me. Sometime during the lesson, we'd ended up on the floor with me sitting between his legs so my back rest comfortably against his chest while the guitar sat in my lap. _

"_Since when can you play the guitar?" _

"_The sixties were a very strange decade," he murmured, readjusting my fingers to play the chord properly. "I was helping Carlisle in the hospital one evening when a woman was rushed in, victim of a hit and run. Stacey had been returning from band practise when a drunk driver hit her; I stayed with her, talked to her until her boyfriend came and that was when she gave me this as a present so I decided to learn." _

"_You know Edward, you always manage to surprise me." At this, he merely grinned then dropped a kiss to my forehead. _

"_You're lying… Now, face forward. You won't understand what I'm doing if you're not looking…" _

* * *

"_**First thought when I wake up is 'my God he's beautiful' so I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle…"**_

* * *

"_Time to wake up Lu-lu bear…" he cooed softly. I could feel his fingertips being dragged through my curls, brushing them away from my face as my eyes fluttered open though they struggled under the weight of my exhaustion. Yawning, I looked up to gaze at my gorgeous best friend who beamed down at me, seemingly unaffected by the fact that I'd fallen asleep in his arms… again. "School starts in two hours and you need a shower."_

_Squeaking, I jumped from his hold and ran to the bathroom joined to my bedroom, throwing my clothes off as I ran, leaving him laughing behind me. _

* * *

"_**And I can tell you, his favourite colours blue, he hates to argue, changed when he was seventeen. His familys beautiful, they all have Carlisle's eyes and if you ask me if I love him…"**_

* * *

The song slowly drew itself to a close, closely followed by the applause of my peers while I climbed down from the stage, making sure to avoid any of the speakers while wondering why I had agreed to find at the fall dance.

"Come on Lu! You owe me a dance!" Jasper said with a wink, offering his arm to me in a very chivalrous action though I could still see the tension in his shoulders from being in close proximity of all the sweating humans. Even I had to admit, it stunk in that crowded room.

"And what about your wife?"

"At the present, she's dancing with Rose and Emmett. Come on, we can go outside," As he said this, he already began leading me from the hall and into a gazebo at the back so I just bit back my protests, letting him do whatever he wanted. When we reached the middle, he pulled me into a brotherly hug, swaying side to side slightly. "You know, you shouldn't let it get you down. Your singer will come along someday."

"He has," I whispered, my gaze flickering over to the happy couple who were dancing in the middle of the hall. "but he has a singer of his own." Sighing, I pulled away from him and began the walk to my motorbike which was parked with everyone's vehicles but before I left, I gave one look back to see Edward had followed me.

"You owe me a dance Lu-lu bear."

"Don't call me that." I snapped, lifting a leg over to straddle the bike.

"You never cared before."

"Well I care now so drop it." He took a step forward, his hand held out as if to touch me but a glare froze him in his place.

"What's wrong?"

"If you don't know, I'm not gonna tell you." With that said, I kicked off and left.

He had Bella.

I had no one.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**So, Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you want faster updates? Do you want me to just delete the story and crawl back into my hole? Tell me by dropping a review in the little box down there**_

**l**

**V**


End file.
